


Grindenwauld Cousin

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Family Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: More happened then the attack on Ariana by muggles and her death in a duel. Gellard Grindenwauld's cousin witnesses it all, and his cousin's sinster role in some events. Along with keeping the secrecy of his and Ariana's child.The untold story of Ariana Dumbledore.(UP FOR ADOPTION)





	Grindenwauld Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write it up to where Snape and Regalus meet the Aesalon sisters. Anyone can adopt this work from there and do whatever they want with it.

Gellad Grindewauld wasn't the only great nephew of Bathilda Bagshot. Bathilda Bagshot had another great nephew, Lecus Grindewauld.

Lecus was a squib so he didn't interact with a lot of wizards in the area. One day when Lecus was walking over to the Dumbledores he saw 4 muggle boys, all 6yrs old, looking at the Dumbledore yard where Ariana was. She was wearing a red, cotton dress, and her hair wasn't flying in the strong wind. She made the wind stop before making the flowers change color. Then she begin dancing around, making the flowers dance with her.

The boys surrounded her. They pushed her and shoved her, Lecus was helpless because he was only a squib. "You're a witch, lets see if you're born with  deformities." They ran their hands over her. "You have bumps like my aunt but much smaller. You're also much smaller." They didn't know she took a mild aging potion. They pulled her dress off while she cried, and looked at her 'bumps'. Then they copied adult movies, and touched her chest. And even put their mouth on it. They touched her between her legs and grinded against her, now all of them having shedded their clothes too; but they didn't do more. She violently kicked one of them between his legs, he fell down clutching his crotch in agony, not bothering to pull his pants up. The other kids put their clothes back on, and begin kicking Ariana. She put her dress back on between the kicks, but she tripped and fell on the curb. She was knocked unconscious, and lost a lot of blood from the wound on her head. The other boys ran, besides the one in pain.

 

By the time Lecus returned with Ariana's parents, they found Ariana and the boy in that state. They could not guess what had happened but it looked very bad. Her father got the other boys' names and details out of the boy still crouching in pain. While his father hunted down all the boys, and killed them. The boy who was crouching wasn't spared either.

After Ariana was healed, it was discovered Ariana couldn't use her powers. She became too unstable. Not long after the Ministry arrested Percival Dumbledore and he choose Azkaban over explaining what happened to Ariana, so she wouldn't be sent away. The age potion wore off, and she was with unstable powers.

Over the next few years Kendra moved her kids to Godric's Hallow from Mold-on-the-Wold. Lecus'  great Aunt Bagshilda lived there so he moved there as well. Kendra rebuffed all her neighbors except Bagshilda. Lecus' parents did the same with him at Mold-in-the-Wold. Ariana was a mystery. People at Hogwarts thought Albus hated muggles like his father. And with the influence of his boyfriend, Gellard, he would become slightly anti muggle.

However Lecus learned that Ariana was a squib like him. He saw her tragedy and knew the truth, though no one knew he was the boy who got her help. He ran away before her father's rampage.

One day when Gellard came to Godric's Hollow to research Hallows. He came across Ariana in her yard, during his search. He cornered her, and reminded her of the attack by the muggle boys earlier. She lost control of her magic, and Kendra was killed by a result.

Albus, who planned a grand tour with Doge, had to return back to Godric on the eve of his trip. He was bitter, angry, and resentful but then he met Gellard. Dumbledore took to Gellard's ideas of world dominance, and hoped to show his own brilliance and forget his small town misery.

Meanwhile Lecus joined his cousin in meeting the Dumbledores. He got close to Ariana, whom he helped calm. At one point he even kissed her while consoling her in a secluded shed. He had pushed her back, while kissing her, and hitched her dress up. She was scared from her attack, though it wasn't a sexual assault back then. She let him continue. He pulled her shirt off, and removed his own clothes. He finally unhooked her braisaiie, positioned between her knees. He removed her braisaiire, and entered her gently. He was gentle, but had a great need for her.

After that she found out she missed her courses. The two 14 year olds tried to keep it a secret but Gellard found out. He gave Ariana a supposedly not dangerous potion that made the baby grow in a day. And Ariana went into labor on the same day. It was hard but the baby was born safe, and Ariana was safe too. He disguised the baby as Mandrake, and told his aunt the Mandrake was extremely sensitive. So his aunt took extra care to not disturb the 'Mandrake'. He would give the baby to his friends.

But on the same day Albeforth confronted Albus on neglecting Ariana. He said they'd have to take Ariana with Albus and Albus couldn't carry out his plans with Gellard. Gellard used the crutiious curse on Albeforth.  As Albeforth writhered on the ground, Albus and Gellard started shooting spells at each other. After the curse on Albeforth was lifted, a violent 3 way duel erupted between the teenaged boys.

Ariana ran towards them to try to stop it, Lecus was behind her. But then Gellard glanced at Ariana, and shot a spell at her. Green light hit her and she was dead before she hit the ground. Albus had no idea who did it. Lecus ran first. He got the baby, disguised as a mandrake and flew away on his broom. He took a knight bus, and never returned to face anyone again. Never returning again. Gellard fled next, not caring about the baby, Lecus, his aunt, or the Dumbledores. Albus and Albeforth were left to pick up the pieces.

Lecus couldn't tell Albus or Alberforth, who had a bad fall out, about the baby or Gellard shooting the curse. Because Gellard could be free one day. He couldn't write to his aunt for the same reason. He deeply resented keeping his daughter, Harmonia Grindenwald from them. Even years later when Gellard couldn't escape, Lecus couldn't let go of the fear. And he couldn't contact Albus or tell Albus it wasn't him who killed Ariana. Lecus didn't have to courage to tell Albeforth he had a niece, nor Albus. Or mend the brothers' relationship.

Lecus married a lady,  Rosland Antogne Burgs. He took her surname for his and Harmonia's surname. Harmonia went to Drumstrang as Harmonia Burgs, where her uncle was expelled years earlier. No one knew she was Gellard Grindenwald's 2nd niece.

Harmonia went on to marry Falco Aesalon, the first animigus. They had 3 daughters: Forsythia, Amarylis, and Clover Aesalon. The three girls attended Hogwarts where their great uncle, with nobody but Lecus, Rosland, and Harmonia knowing the headmaster was related to the 3 students.   Lecus felt guilty not telling Albus in all the years. But he couldn't erase a lifetime of  guilt and bad blood with one simple truth.

Not yet. But when he found out from his sources that Gellard had the elder wand and would never let the new dark lord have it; he knew Gellard wasn't a threat anymore. He was running out of excuses not to tell Albus.  About Amarylis, the one who was involved with his ex death eater Snape, that Dumbledore trusted really was. Or Forsythia, who helped Regalus turn into vampire. Or even Clover, who held onto hope to prove Sirius' innocence after meeting Regalus. Regalus himself was a witness that Sirius was always part of the Order and never a death eater. Regalus also even there when Peter took the  Dark mark. Snape didn't testify for Sirius  or against Peter for some reason, maybe because he was in his own trial. But most likely bad blood, Snape never told anyone who were really death eaters. It didn't help Sirius also never get a trial.   Clover was the unlucky one, she loved Sirius. While Amarylis and Forsythia loved Snape and Regalus; both enemies of Sirius.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
